my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Morrigan Ives
|affiliation= No one |debut= |voice= }}Morrigan Ives (モリガン アイブス, Aibusu Morigan), also known as Aresha, is an . She originates from , and migrated to for Hero training. Her positive path becomes obscured by her Quirk, Absolute Obedience — believing to possess power unfit for the heroic-type. Formerly aspiring to become a Pro Hero, Morrigan had been accepted into the U.A. High School Hero Course. By developing her Quirk, she began feeling more unfit being called a "Hero". These emotions conflicted further with her ideals that she abandoned together by leaving U.A. High during her second year. Appearance Personality Throughout her childhood and towards the present, Morrigan has been prejudged for her Quirk and quickly dismissed out of fear. After the discovery of her Quirk, her friends in Junior High turned their backs on her, believing she used her power on them. They ignored the fact that Morrigan couldn't have done such a horrible thing, for they had known her long before the awakening. This incident scarred her deeply emotionally, causing her to form shields around her fragile soul, which haunts her even now. She became afraid to share about her private matters, herself and what sort of power she possesses. It became a manner of speech to respond to the most simplistic thing with that "it's a secret", especially notably when she attended U.A. High School. Also, includes, Morrigan refusing to boast about her skills in general. Morrigan has grown bitterly cold towards people in general, not intending to associate with them. She appears apathetic and speaks with honesty that may seem cruel for most ears. After all, she endured unfair words, because people cannot trust her after learning about her Quirk. Thus, Morrigan believes it is better to be truthful, regardless of how hurtful the truth can be. This could make her seem unpleasant and difficult to associate with, something that reflect back on her past. And, totally not related to her immense distrust to all living beings. In truth, behind all of her cold layers, Morrigan is a very soft-spoken and caring person. Someone who desires to be accepted for who she is, not for what her power does. However, Morrigan's desire of becoming a Hero continued to drive her to comply to her teachers rules. Something, after continues isolation and discrimination at U.A., especially after the Sport Festival, drove her to a maddening state. It became to the point that Morrigan gave up on her dream, to become a Pro Hero, once inspired by the Hero that saved her from being kidnapped. She believes, thanks to everything that happened, that she truly is unworthy to call herself a Hero. Because, after the battle versus her classmate, Morrigan gave into her despair and showed a complete different and darker side of herself, along with her Quirk. The very reason the aforementioned and judgement occurred. She redeems some of her older self thanks to her fiancé, Damien Pavus, who had been at her side from the beginning. However, with the new and worst pain in her heart, Morrigan uses her newfound self to claim a new persona for the public. Luckily for her, moving to France grants her this new start as a far more cheerful and warm woman, while in truth, she only has an unbreakable bond with Damien. Unlike before, the Italian woman no longer holds a qualm of not using her Quirk against someone. History Synopsis Relationships Quirk and Abilities Battles Relationships Damien Pavus Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users